Relación
by ShoterFire
Summary: Y luego de eso, solo habían dos opciones, rechazarla (y quedar en el camino como el único y gran bastardo), o huir como un cobarde. Por lo que no perdió el tiempo en darse la vuelta y huir. /ONESHOT/


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y este fic es de mi propia y precaria imaginación. Este es un capitulo único, y es AU (universo alterno), disfruten la lectura.**

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

 _Molesta_.

Haruno Sakura era la persona más malditamente imposible, y no es que él fuera excepcionalmente adorable, si quiera _tratable_ si vamos al caso, pero ella era un caso aparte.

Ella estaba enamorada de él, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero vamos, aquella verdad quizás no era la _verdad_ absoluta, pero bueno, ella no había abierto la boca sobre el tema y él tampoco. El tema no era relevante en la relación que mantenían.

Relación nula, por supuesto.

Pero bueno, Uzumaki Naruto, era un bastardo inteligente, no siempre, estaba seguro que _aquella_ inteligencia no duraba más de media hora a lo mucho; pero lo era, y sabía cómo presionar las situaciones a su antojo, después de todo, estaba casi seguro de que el rubio tenía una deuda descomunalmente grande en Ichiraku's, la cual todavía seguía sin pagar, era por lo menos, _inteligente_.

El caso es, que sabía cómo presionar las situaciones, las de él y la Haruno, para que al menos una vez al día hablasen. Pero de nuevo, no era una relación normal, él la molestaba y ella respondía con sorna, y luego de una pelea verbal donde él _obviamente_ ganaría.

Pero la relación era nula.

 _Aún._

La cosa es que, no estaba seguro de aquella cosa entre ellos porque él en definitiva no estaba enamorado, eso sería estúpido. Aparte de las únicas relaciones de amor que él conocía eran la de sus padres y la de Naruto con el Rameen. Estúpido en definitiva.

Esa información no le servía de nada, siquiera de algún indicio para saber que era el amor, pero de alguna manera sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él. Era obvio, casi tanto como lo de la Hyuga.

Agradecía al cielo que Haruno no fuera así, eso sí que sería peor que un grano en el culo, o más bien, que un _Naruto_ cerca.

Hablando del diablo, la chica apareció en su visión. Entró a clases con paso lento y mirando al frente, hasta que de algún modo lo vio a él observándola, captó el momento en que levanto una ceja cuestionando su acción y él, como buen Uchiha, soltó un ' _hmp'_ y miró la ventana desinteresadamente. Esto era pan de cada día.

No pudo verla, pero sabía con certeza que ella había sonreído levemente y negado con la cabeza hacia él, para luego tomar asiento junto a la Yamanaka (otra rubia, que demostraba cada vez más que para gente como él y Sakura, había un estúpido rubio como amigo), era una rutina que de algún modo ya encontraba agradable. Cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño al notar que _otra vez_ había estado pensando en ella; aquello no le gustaba, y de una u otra forma sabía qué pasaba con él, no era estúpido, pero saberlo y aceptarlo es distinto; por mientras seguiría con aquella rutina.

.

.

.

Cuando el mes pasó, supo que algo iba mal en él. La miraba mucho y cuando discutían, a veces, (secretamente) tenía un deseo estúpido de callarla con un beso para no pelear más.

Raro e ilógico.

Había opciones, él estaba consciente de eso, pero los caminos a seguir no eran nada _fáciles_ , si quiera inteligentes. Se negaba rotundamente a pedir alguna especie de ayuda a Itachi, su hermano era un estúpido loco (a veces le daba miedo), podía decir y descubrir las verdades ocultas tras cada persona, incluso pensaba que él tenía alguna clase de poder psíquico, porque no podía solo leer bien a la gente, había algo mal en él; y estaba seguro que si iba a pedir alguna solución a la cosa ( _la que sea que pasaba en él)_ terminara, su estúpido hermano mayor descubriría cada maldito secreto, se negaba rotundamente a aquello.

De hecho, solo pensar en Itachi viéndolo como si conociera cada cosa de él, le producía un nada agradable escalofrío.

La otra opción (la más sensata) sería ir con Haruno, porque ella era la causante de semejantes emociones, por lo tanto debería saber la respuesta, aunque corría un riesgo, que ella no lo ayudara por ser un bastardo, y cobrarle cada vez que él la dejo con palabras en la boca (aunque, incluso en su cabeza, sonaba _imposible_ que ella hiciera algo así contra él), pero mientras más lo pensaba, más frustrado se sentía. La impotencia de desconocer qué sucedía con él mismo, era más grande que el misterio de por qué Itachi era tan _… ¿raro?_

.

.

.

Sentía como su estómago daba vueltas.

Había _besado_ a Haruno.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo, lo que sea, pero simplemente la sensación de los labios de ella sobre él lo aturdía muchísimo, aparte de la suavidad de esos traidores labios.

Habían estado discutiendo _otra vez_ , pero esta vez Naruto no ayudo en nada (como venia pasando hace semanas) y él terminó por ceder a sus impulsos, y cuando se dio cuenta qué hacía, ya estaba sobre ella _besándola_ y había sido muy tarde. Se maldijo luego de verla sonrojarse (superando a Hyuga en el proceso), y cuando ella habló, todavía no lograba recuperarse de las sensaciones provocadas por ella.

¿Acaso ella no estaba tan descolocada como él?

Frunció el ceño, luego de que su mente se pusiera a funcionar de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Sakura podía ver como en su mente pasaban mil y una respuestas para la pregunta no dicha, pero estúpidamente, sus labios se negaban a dar respuesta a aquella interrogante.

En estos momentos, él no podía con sí mismo.

Su mente volvió a desconectarse, y todo el control de sus expresiones se fue a la mierda cuando ella soltó el tema del cual él estaba al tanto.

"- _Me gustas, Sasuke-kun_ "

Estaba seguro que aquello no era una confesión muy extravagante, pero antes de cuestionar el tema, se dio cuenta que en serio ella había dicho aquello.

Y luego de eso, solo habían dos opciones, rechazarla (y quedar en el camino como el único y gran bastardo), o huir como un cobarde.

Por lo que no perdió el tiempo en darse la vuelta y _huir._

Cuando pensara mejor en qué sucedía con él, podría responder a lo dicho por ella, por el momento, no podía joderla más. Asique decidió que las vacaciones que se acercaban, servirían para aclararse. Y sin más, avanzó hasta su casa, sin mirar alguna vez atrás.

.

.

.

Ya las vacaciones habían pasado, y estuvo literalmente _jodido_.

Había tenido más erecciones esas vacaciones que cualquier año en su jodida vida, Itachi había notado algo raro, y esperaba que no notara lo _caliente_ que estaba por una chica, porque literalmente ella movía su mundo.

Cursi y estúpido, eso era cierto; intento hacer algo productivo, pero simplemente ella estaba ahí. Su jodida sonrisa, sus ojos que tenían un _maldito bosque dentro de ellos_ , y que los seguían. Porque donde sea que miraba ella estaba ahí, incluso cuando fue al centro comercial a comprar unos discos ella estaba ahí.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que _realmente_ ella estaba ahí, y en su estúpido intento de pasar desapercibido entró a una tienda de antigüedades, en donde una anciana lo recibió, y obligado a comprar algo, tomó un estúpido anillo con un jade adornado de forma masculina y sensilla.

Y no había sido por Sakura, solo había sido lo primero que había visto en la tienda.

Después de tomar el maldito disco de la estúpida tienda, se juró no salir más por el resto de las vacaciones, se sentía idiota y avergonzado hasta la medula.

.

.

.

Decir que estaba nervioso sería poco, porque incluso Naruto lo había notado, y diablos, _Naruto lo había notado_ , sin contar que el rubio era un estúpido adicto al Rameen sin nada en su cabeza. Había sido un poco humillante la broma que le había hecho al darse cuenta del _por qué_ estaba así.

Limpió la hoja de su hombro y arreglo un poco su cabello, intentando alejar la mugre que se había ganado al tirarse por unos arbustos.

Sí, Naruto lo había hecho.

Y estaba bien, sabía que Haruno era linda y estaba completamente consiente de haber sido un jodido idiota al huir, pero ahora estaba ahí ¿no? Eso debería contar algo.

Entro a clases sintiéndose extraño y vio que _extrañamente_ Sakura estaba ahí. Resistió el impulso de levantar una ceja ante eso y caminó tranquilamente a su puesto, hasta que encontró una nota doblada en su asiento. Sintiendo un poco de molestia ante alguna fan que haya sido _tan_ estúpida de hacer algo como esto tomo la nota, después de todo era un bastardo, pero no _tanto._

" _En la azotea, después de clases"_

Trató por todos los medios no alzar una ceja y no fulminar aquella nota, pero fue simplemente imposible, escaneó la sala disimuladamente hasta que encontró la culpable de aquella nota.

Había sido Haruno, porque aquella mirada con enojo y sonrojo en sus mejillas no podía ser algo _común_ , al menos no cuando se dirigía a él; decidió que seguiría su plan, ya que la oportunidad de hablar con ella ya había llegado.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado para ella, aceptando silenciosamente aquella proposición.

Quizás era momento de cambiar el sentido de aquella relación.

.

.

.

Creyó que escucharía alguna queja de su parte, pero sólo tuvo un golpe en su mejilla, el cual lo descolocó y apunto de gritarle _qué diablos le sucedia_ hasta los labios de ella lo dejaron de piedra.

Ella lo estaba besando.

Y por primera vez, decidió desconectar su mente y seguir sus instintos, después de todo ya la había cagado muchísimo antes.

Y sin perder el tiempo, tomó su cintura hasta no dejar espacio entre ellos y la beso con fuerza, demandando la entrada de su lengua. Sin evitar poder sentirse estúpido y gay, _vio el maldito cielo_ en aquel beso, y con un gruñido sacó de su mente qué sentiría al estar _dentro y profundo_ en ella.

.

.

.

Los dos estaban en silencio, y jadeando un poco por la acción anterior. Se podía ver el sonrojo alarmante en el rostro de la chica y la mirada feroz en él. Ella abrió la boca y la cerró, repitió la acción unos segundos hasta que él decidió dejar en claro el asunto.

Se acercó a ella como si asechara a una presa, y la tomó fuerte y sin dudar para atraerla hacia él. Dijo una palabra, o quizás varias, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro, pero Sakura escuchó " _novia"_ así que no dudó más, después tendrían tiempo de hablar. Si es que les quedaba aliento, porque como iban las cosas, su virginidad se iría más rápido que la soltería de Ino.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y sé que estaba desaparecida pero amigos, la inspiración me abandonaba luego de las 500 palabras.

Disculpen si hay algún error, y si les gusto estoy feliz por ello.

Estoy segura que nos leeremos _pronto._

:D Adiós.


End file.
